Nowadays, television sets (DTV) exchange information with servers on the Internet, personal computers, and mobile devices (such as feature phones, tablet computers, and personal digital assistants [PDAs]).
When the user wishes to obtain detailed information of a commercial (car by manufacturer A) that the user has watched on the DTV, the user can browse data of details of the car by manufacturer A on the mobile device or the personal computer.
However, prior art only provides viewers with data from the servers or the broadcasting stations in a one-way manner. So, the sponsor who provides a commercial releases detailed data of a commercial product on the server, without determining whether there are viewers who view the commercial. In addition, unless the viewer who has viewed the commercial accesses the server, the viewer cannot be provided with detailed data of the commercial product.